S01E04 – The Man in the Bear
by Jhonnies
Summary: My version of the fourth episode. Zack and Booth travel to Washinton State to investigate a man eaten by a bear, only things are never that simple. Angela and Hodgins deal with the aftermath of their date. And a surprise appearance by two 'new' squints. Follows S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree and The First Dates in the Relationships. Contains slash. Rated T for Town forgotten by time.
1. Introduction

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

Author Notes: This is my seventh story over all. I hope you've enjoyed the other stories. (I know I have).

This is set after S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree and after The First Date in the Relationships.

Thank you for reading my head canon. By the way, I love reading reviews, they make me want to keep writing (*Very Subtle Hint*).

At the last part of this introduction, you'll see what happens when I write at midnight. (Introduce characters 3 seasons earlier).

Roll call for the Reader/Reviewer gallery: crazylove1980, Excalisnake, Fern Rose, grimmich, star1the2friend and UrbanBorn. You all make me smile (and laugh) whenever I read your reviews. Keep'em coming.

Oh, and by the way, any reader can feel free to send me a private message, I really like talking (in this case, writing) to people.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones or any of the characters (If it was mine, slash would happen all the time).

* * *

Introduction

In which a necropsy is conducted and a trip is announced.

Hodgins' Estate

Washington D.C.

"How was your date with Angela?"

"It went well, actually."

"By which you mean…"

"Kiss, no sex."

"Where did you ended up going?"- He paused and asked - "She kissed you, didn't she?"

"We went to 'The Line', great tip by the way, to 'Vanille' and to 'The Rabbit Hole'. And how did you know?"

"That's your dopey smile. If you'd kissed her you would've flashed me your smug smile."

"I find it weird that you have names for my smiles, Danno."

"I don't know what that means."

"Remind me to introduce you to this new invention called the television."

"Hodgins!"

"Sorry, couldn't pass that up. So, how was your date with the big bad FBI agent?"

"Kiss, and sex."

"So, you didn't screw it up?"

"Well, I screwed someone…"

"Zack!"

"Blame your girlfriend. She's the one responsible for teaching me innuendo."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go, Crazy Conspiracy Theorist."

"Is everyone going to call me that?"

Zack laughed as they walked to Hodgins' car.

* * *

Nature Reserve

Unknown Location (As of Now)

A blond woman was conducting the necropsy of a black bear while the park ranger watched with intent eyes.

She was carefully extracting the deceased last meals.

"We already know what killed the bear."

"Who's the vet here, Sherman?"

"You are, Denise. Who's the park ranger?"

"That'll be you, Sherman."

"That's why I know what killed him. Scared camper drilled him with a Winchester Magnum .388."

"I get it, you're afraid I'm not showing respect to the bear spirit."

"Because I have better things to do than wait around for you to tell me what I already know."

"The law says I have to send as much information as I can: age, weight, what he last ate." – She focused her attention on the items being retrieved from the bear. – "Canned beans, hot dogs, beef jerky in the package."

"Beef jerky?"

"He was in hyperfagia, eating everything he could find before going into hibernation. Uh."

"What?"

"Sherman, this is…" – She pulled out a hand. – "Oh God!"

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Doctor Temperance Brennan entered her (and Zack's) office while analyzing a photo Special Agent Seeley Booth had brought in.

"Looks human to me. What do you think, Zack?"

"I can't be certain without looking at the actual remains but it seems human."

Booth entered the office.

"What's the deal, Booth?"

"It was found in Eastern Washington State. Hi, Zack."

"Hello, Seeley." – They shared a brief kiss before the squint asked: - "Where, more specifically?"

"Inside a bear."

"No, I meant… Inside a bear?"

"The autopsy revealed more bone fragments in the bear's stomach and intestine."

"An autopsy on a animal is called necropsy."

"Yeah, that's pretty crucial we get that straight right off the bat, meanwhile about the dead human being…"

"What do you need us for? The bear ate somebody."

Booth flashed the anthropologists a USB flash drive:

"26 bone fragments. Case bumped to Seattle field office, they bumped to me. Take a look."

He gave Brennan the drive.

"Why they bumped it to you?"

"Bones, do you really care about the inner working of the FBI?"

"It's because you work with us, isn't it Seeley?"

"Yes. They hope you can identify the body."

"From a hand?"

"They have high expectations."

Zack approached the computer monitor:

"Probably male from the size." – Brennan zoomed in. – "Oh no."

"What is it, Zack?"

"Kerf marks. Marks made by a cutting tool."

"Maybe when they cut open the bear?"

"No. It's not a straight edge. Residual cross section stria."

"Bones, just because you say in that distinctive tone, doesn't mean-"

"These marks were made by a saw, Seeley. The hand was already separated from the rest of the person when the bear ate him."

"Somebody was dismembered and fed to a bear?"

"It's one possibility."

"Right. Thanks, Bones." – He kissed his lover. – "Thanks, Zack."

"Glad to help."

"But we're not done."

"We'll check the x-rays and see if we can confirm sex and age."

"You two pack your bags; we're going to Washington State."

"I am not going to Washington State."

"Again, just because you say in that definitive tone…"

"Uhm, Seeley?"

"Yes?"

"One of us has to stay behind to analyze the remains."

"Zack, you forgot about Misters Bray and Nigel-Murray."

"Oh, yes."

"I'm sorry, who are those people?"

"You know that I'm Dr. Brennan's assistant, right?" – He waited for Booth's nod. – "They are my understudies. If for some reason I can't be at the lab, either one or both can step in."

"Zack."

"You go talk to Dr. Goodman; I'll call them and explain the situation when they arrive."

The anthropologist left.

"Zack, why are you smiling like that?"

"You'll understand when they get here."

The squint picked up the phone and dialed:

"Hello, Mister Nigel-Murray?"


	2. Chapter 1

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.

Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Arrival, The Road to Aurora and The Rapid Express), Seeley Booth (The Road to the Estate and The Fight) and Temperance Brennan (The Arm Analysis).

* * *

Chapter One

In which squints arrive at the Jeffersonian and field agents fight in Aurora.

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Dr. Brennan was walking alongside her boss, Dr. Daniel Goodman.

"Why is Booth the one who decides whether we go to Washington State? He gets the gun and the authority. He's the one that people like."

"Firstly, he didn't decide that you and Mr. Addy would go to Washington State. He made a request along with Director Cullen. I was the one who authorized it."

"And secondly?"

"Secondly, it's time to live a little, Temperance. Connect with other people."

"Are you suggesting that I take this opportunity to sleep with someone?"

"Good God! Where's Dr. Freud when I need him?"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"That is precisely why I'm sending you to the Great North Woods. Come on now, there's partially dismembered skeleton remains to be examined. That should put a smile in your face. The mosquitoes out there are the size of dogs; pack insect repellent."

The head of the Jeffersonian walked up to the forensic platform where Zack was getting the last things ready for the squints' arrival.

"Out with it."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am well aware that you were within listening range."

And that you show remarkable aptitude to psychology.

"You were right in getting her away from her comfort zone, but you know she won't open up to just anyone. Nevertheless, I agree with your and Director Cullen's assessment that sometime soon she will let her walls down."

_Either she'll let them or they will just fall._

"What do you mean with 'your and Director Cullen's assessment'?" - Zack gave him Angela's patented Are-you-kidding-me? look. – "Fine. You were correct. Now, if you excuse me."

"Just don't kill Hodgins while we're in Washington." – He called out as the other man left.

Soon enough his lover joined him on the platform.

"You ready to go?"

"Almost, I just have to wait for Wendell Bray and Vincent Nigel-Murray's arrival."

"Why were you smiling when you talked about them?"

"It's amazing how no one but me noticed that they've been seeing each other for six months now. But I do have to admit they hide it well."

"Do they know you know?"

"I had my suspicions but then I caught them in storage."

"Cleopatra's bed?"

"The one and only."

Booth was struck with memories from when he they'd used the famous bed:

"Remind me to bring you lunch more times."

"Will do."

The couple's kiss was interrupted by a throat clearing. Zack's muttered apologies were cut off by Wendell's question:

"He knows?"

"Yes."

"Why are we both here, Mr. Addy?"

"Because in some hours Dr. Brennan, Booth and me are going to be in Washington State."

"Did you know that Seattle gets less rainfall annually than Atlanta, Boston, New York, Houston, New Orleans, Philadelphia, Washington D.C. and Miami?"

Booth was left speechless. The blond squint patted the agent's shoulder and said:

"I had the exact same reaction when I first met him."

_I didn't._

Zack asked the black-haired squint an out of the blue question:

"Did you know that the highest point in Pennsylvania is lower than the lowest point in Colorado?"

"No, I did not. Did you know that in Louisiana, biting someone with your natural teeth is considered a simple assault, but biting someone with your false teeth is considered an aggravated assault?"

They continued exchanging trivia while Wendell talked to Booth:

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Mister Bray?"

"First, call me Wendell. Second, you have to break them up or they'll just keep spurting out facts."

"Gotcha. Zack, we have to go!"

"Alright, Seeley." – He turned to the other squints. – "Dr. Brennan and I will beam you if needed. The remains will also be shipped here. And to finally answer your question, Vincent, you are both here because I thought you would like to keep each other company."

Booth dragged his boyfriend to the car and left for Zack (and Hodgins') home for packing.

"They're gone, Vince, and we have nothing to do…"

"Are you suggesting we use the bed? We do not have the key for the storage area, Wendell."

"You sure about that?" – He pointed to small silver key lying by the scalpel.

"Are you aware that pure silver will melt at 961 degrees Celsius, while sterling melts at 779 degrees?"

Wendell cut off his boyfriend with a kiss:

"Let's just go before anyone can miss us."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to Hodgins' Estate

Washington D.C.

"Zack, why are you smirking?"

"I know exactly what Vincent and Wendell are doing right now."

"So you can read my mind and know what other people are doing?"

_My little psychic._

"I left them the key for the warehouse."

"Oh." – He changed the subject. - "So, since when you and Vincent are almost brothers?"

"Ever since I met him. We were of like minds and something just clicked. We had the same behavior, the same quirks, as Angela likes to call it. He asked me out for a coffee, as friends of course, and got to know the man behind the facts. We became very good friends after that."

_You took him under your wing because he is just like you._

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to Aurora

Pacific Northwest

Booth had helped Zack pack and taken advantage of the fact that Hodgins was at the lab and the house was empty ('Kitchen?' 'I do not wish to be sore while we are at the crime scene.' 'Bedroom?' 'Much better.').

Booth and Brennan were arguing once again; and just because she sat on the back and the agent couldn't see her didn't mean that they would stop fighting.

"Being cooped up in crappy hotel in the middle of nowhere, with a fifty dollar per diem, is not my idea of a good time either, you know."

"You only get 50 dollars a day? How can you live on that?"

"What do you mean, what do you get?"

"I don't have a limit; I just give them the receipts."

"You have to have a limit; everyone has a limit. We work for the government."

"Yeah, I don't have a limit."

"Do you have a limit, Zack?"

"No, I am included in Dr. Brennan's deal because I am her assistant."

"It's not fair to the tax payers. You're like those thousand dollars toilet seats."

Zack looked at his headphones.

_I could put this on and pretend they aren't fighting like Rick and Ems…_

"I imagine I am treated differently than you because I have an indispensable skill."

_My choice to ignore it just vanished into thin air._

"Indispensable. I do not need you."

"Oh, so you can determine the origin of the kerf marks as well as sex and age of the victim?"

Booth bit back a response when Zack's hand caught his and his squint's eyes said 'Don't!'.

"You are a smartass, you know that?"

"Objectively I'd say I'm very smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass."

Zack snickered at his boss's joke.

"You know what? I'll tell you what ... you two can take me out to dinner. Put me on your tab."

Zack rolled his eyes. Brennan just said:

"That doesn't seem ethical."

"Come on, Dr. Brennan; show some mercy to the poor starving agent."

"But if we feed it it'll just keep coming back for more."

"Please, it followed me home."

"We'll start with breakfast."

Booth chuckled at the unusual exchange between squints.

"You know it's beautiful here, it's feels good to be out of the city."

"Yeah, where murderers feed their victims to bears."

"Or worse, where bears know how to use saws."

The FBI agent groaned:

"That is the last time we watch horror movies before we go to bed."

* * *

Aurora

Washington

They arrived and got out of the car. Booth took a deep cleansing breath and said:

"Ah. Small town America. You gotta love it."

"Yeah, this is not a small town. Chiantla, Guatemala, 150 people, no running water. That's a small town."

"I said small town America, not small town Guatemala. And I've been there too by the way."

_Don't ask. I don't like to talk about it._

"Where are you going?"

Zack let out a sigh of relief.

"See the sheriff."

"How you're going to do that?"

"It's an old FBI trick, I'm going to ask somebody who lives here."

"What took you to Guatemala? Eco-tourism?"

"I went down there to shoot someone through the heart from 1500 feet of distance."

The ex-sniper stormed off. Brennan looked at Zack and started:

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know. Just let him calm down. I'll go talk to him."

"You know how to get to the morgue?"

"I'll manage."

The anthropologist nodded and went on her way. The squint took a deep breath before setting off after his agent.

"Seeley."

"I don't want to talk, Zack."

"Then just listen to me." – His hand went to his lover's cheek. – "Seeley, she's been hurt too much in her life, she built walls all around her. She treats the world like she's been treated; cold and indifferent."

"I know."

"Now those walls are cracking because of you, who she treats like a brother, because of me, Ange and Hodgins, who she treats like family; and all she knows is turning to dust."

"She doesn't know where she stands."

"Exactly. She'll push you away if you let her, Seeley. She needs you, not that she'll admit it, and you're the link to the humanity she locked inside."

The younger man just leaned in and kissed his lover.

"When did you become so insightful?"

"Must be a side effect from spending time with you."

* * *

Morgue

Aurora, Washington

When Zack arrived at the autopsy room, Dr. Brennan was taking photos of the detached arm while the veterinary, the park ranger and the doctor watched.

"I was pretty sure it was human, but I'm a vet; so I called Andrew, Dr. Rigby, and he thought it was human too."

"Officially, I am the coroner here, but I'm just a country doctor. I have no training in forensics."

_Then you shouldn't be the coroner._

"Zack, come take a look at this." – She motioned for the assistant to move closer. – "Tell me what you see."

"This is approximately 60% of the arm of a male: late teens, early twenties, well muscled."

"That's amazing!"

Zack noticed something and just pointed to the bones. Bones asked the other people in the room:

"You see these marks here? Below the radial tuberosity. You haven't by any chance performed any amputations lately, have you?"

"A few frost bit toes last winter and a thumb from a nasty Murphy bit accident, why?"

"These are saw marks."

The stern ranger finally offered a commentary:

"That's not good, people getting sawed up and eaten up by bears."

Brennan handed Zack the camera and he announced:

"I'm going to send this back to the lab, our people there can give a better estimate on how long ago the bear ingested the arm."

"You got pretty good equipment there, I guess? I'm still on dial-up."

The squint smiled while his boss inquired the townsfolk about the body part.

"What's the fastest way to ship a human arm?"

They all answered at once:

"Charlie."

The two bone-people looked at each other hoping for an answer to the question 'What?'.

* * *

Rapid Express

Aurora, Washington

They walked into the building holding a large box.

A man walked over to them:

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks, we're trying to get rid of this one."- When Charlie looked at him confused, Zack explained his joke. – "These are human remains."

"Oh."

"We have to ship them to the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C."

She wrote down her information in the waybill while the perky guy behind the counter talked:

"Cool, they have Dizzy Gillespie's trumpet there; Muhammad Ali's boxing gloves, Abraham Lincoln's assassination top hat."

"I know, I work there."

"You ever sit in Archie Bunker's chair?"

"We work in a different part of the museum. We are forensic anthropologists."

"My name is Charlie."

Zack answered when it seemed Bones was too entranced by writing.

"Yeah, I know."

"Wow, what you can tell from like my skull structure?"

"It says it on your shirt, Charlie." – She handed him the waybill. – "Where can we find the sheriff?"

"He's out past the garage on the right." He looked at the name on the waybill. - "Hey, Temperance Brennan...I'm reading your book."

Zack grinned and slipped away unnoticed. He was outside the door waiting for his boss to leave, but still within hearing distance.

"It gave me a few ideas if I ever want to kill someone and get rid of the body."

_That's your pickup line?_

"Don't forget Charlie, the heroine always catches the bad guy."

He muttered 'Sounds good to me.' while watching her leave.

_Men…_

_Forget about him. You have to go to Seeley.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

Main characters in each scene are Vincent Nigel-Murray (The Help), Seeley Booth (The People in Aurora and The Police Station), Jack Hodgins (The Suitcase), Temperance Brennan (The Bone Gatherers), Zack Addy (The Continuous Arch and The Cannibal) and Wendell Bray (The Peruvian Soccer Team).

* * *

Chapter Two

In which the case takes a dark turn.

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Wendell and Vincent were sitting side by side while examining the photos Zack had beamed. The youngest of the couple was enunciating his findings ('It helps me focus, Miss Montenegro. And it doesn't bother Wendell.' 'Wendell?' 'It really doesn't.').

"These are Falstaff kerfs, which suggests a hand saw. The cut marks on the breakaway spurt...here should give us the number of teeth per inch, but to me it just looks broken."

"Angela could help us if we ask."

"Do we really need to? She unnerves me."

"You're only fully comfortable around me or Zack."

"True, but she is…"

"She is what?" – The artist walked up to them.

_Scary and able to appear from thin air._

"Such a lovely maiden."

"Suck up. What do you two want?"

"Could you work it up to a three dimensional image, see if that helps us?"

"Upload all the digital info Zack sent you to my mainframe. And Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"I don't bite. Unless asked very nicely."

The black-haired squint blushed as he understood what she'd said. Wendell called out after her:

"I'll be sure to tell Hodgins that!"

_I like the way Wendell protects me. Makes me feel safe._

* * *

Aurora

Washington

Booth was taking notes while talking to the sheriff walking through Aurora.

"Somebody cut that guy's arm off, Sheriff."

"Couldn't be a local, somebody missing an arm, that's something you'd notice."

_The person might've been dead when the arm was cut off._

"How many people live in Aurora?"

"326 in town, another couple hundred in the unincorporated surroundings. Maybe 1200 on the Indian reservations."

"Tourists?"

"Hikers, campers. It's beautiful country so they don't realize how dangerous it is. On average we lose a couple of people each year, cycle of life hey?"

"Lose anyone recently?"

"Woman, 29." – He pointed to a missing poster taped on window of a store. – "Ann Noyes from Olympia. Disappeared a couple of weeks ago, her parents said she was an "experienced" hiker."

Booth looked at the blonde woman on the picture.

_Poor girl._

* * *

Police Station

Aurora, Washington

The agent and the sheriff walked in the police station. It was a very shy station, only a couple of computers rested upon the wooden desks.

"You must have a few resident crazies?"

"Juvenile bush drinking, couple of domestics, a bar fight or two? Joy riding. The only felons we have are poachers. They shoot the black bears and sell the gallbladders on the black market. Park ranger handles that stuff."

Zack and Brennan entered the station.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm with him."

"Suddenly I wish I was FBI." – He said to Booth before turning to Zack. - "What about you, kid?"

"I am also with them."

"Are you sure?"

_That guy doesn't know how thin the ice he's treading over is._

Booth chuckled in an attempted to lighten the mood of his squint.

"Sheriff Chris Scutter, Drs. Temperance Brenan and Zack Addy."

He shook both their hands:

"My first forensic anthropologists." – The sheriff gestured to the chairs. – "Please."

"We need to find the rest of the body."- Zack said as sitting down.

"Sherman, that's Ranger Rivers, traced the bear's route back a week. Said he didn't find anything."

"What is he, some kind of Indian scout?"

"Sherman is a Flathead Indian, but since the bear was wearing a GPS collar, he didn't have to fully utilize his native powers."

"Did he check the scat?"

"What, you think there are more people parts in the bear crap?"

"We could maybe go out with Sherman tomorrow, take a look?"

"Oh, yeah, now that you've met Bones and Zack, you're all about the inter-agency cooperation."

"Bones? Now I don't think that's anyway to talk to a lady."

_Lady's the last thing she is._

Zack whispered to his lover:

"She's anything but."

_My psychic, ladies and gentlemen._

Brennan thanked the sheriff and got up.

"Do you have dinner plans, Doctor?"

"We're working." – Booth dragged her and Zack out of the station. – "Thanks for that."

* * *

Break Room

Medical-Legal Lab

Hodgins and Angela were sitting on the couches across from each other.

"All I'm saying is, why cut somebody into pieces?"

"Pack'em up tighter, maybe. Say, in a suitcase"

"How did a bear open up a suitcase?"

"I never said the guy got around to put it in a suitcase… And Brennan is always saying you sciency types can't jump to conclusions."

"You set me up! Are you taping this?"

"As Booth will remind you, you were the one with the camera."

"Since you're so fond of reminiscing, how about helping me remember the last part of our date?"

_I have been hanging around Zack while he's on the lit mode a little too much._

She doubled over in laughter.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry, sorry." – She took a deep breath. – "Will this make it up to you?"

She pressed her lips to his.

_Yeah, that'll do it._

* * *

Forest surrounding Aurora

Washington

Sherman was talking to the two forensic anthropologists and the agent:

"We've been looking for that female hiker since she went missing. But sometimes you never find a trace; they fall in the ravine, the river. So how do you two like the Evergreen Lodge?"

"Very nice, we have a beautiful view of the mountains from our terrace."

"You guys have a terrace?"

"Yes."

"I'm sharing a bathroom."

"You're welcome to use ours, Seeley." – Zack said in a low voice.

Booth's face lighted up:

"Thanks, Zack."

Sherman stopped walking and pointed to the ground:

"This was where the bear was shot"

"Where did he get before he died?"

"About a hundred yards."

"How do you know that's the right way, Booth?"

"Not hard to track a wounded bear"

The agent walked ahead of the others.

"Ever hear of the Bone Gatherers? Collecting bones so that the dead can make the journey to the next world?"

Brennan answered with a 'Not even sure I believe in the next world.' while Zack said 'Yes, I am familiar with that.'

"Doesn't matter what you believe in, miss. You're Bone Gatherers, that's a good thing, helping the spirits move on."

"Thank you. That's probably the best job description I'll ever get." – Zack laughed.

_It is a nice description._

"Over here!"

"You find something?"

"Some bear scat in the woods. I think he was here and he headed off over there.

"Okay." – The anthropologist said as she took out a pair of gloves. – "See if you can find some older samples."

Booth, Sherman and Zack step back as Brennan opened up her bag and took out a container.

"She ain't the squeamish type, is she?"

_Wouldn't be able to do this job if I was._

"I'm going to go out on the limb here and guess they don't get a lot of eligible good looking women coming through town."

"I have an assumption that the only eligible good looking woman in town is the veterinarian, Seeley."

"Poor guys."

The couple broke into laughter.

* * *

Rapid Express/Medical-Legal Lab

Aurora, Washington/Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

Charlie was reading Brennan's book ('Bred in the Bone') as she and Zack entered the room carrying another box to ship.

"Hey, I just finished chapter seven." – He said as he put the book down.

"This has to go to the lab."

"Do you do all the stuff the girl in your book does?"

Brennan started to write on the waybill, saying only:

"I'm slightly uncomfortable discussing that with you."

"No, I'm not talking about the sex...I'm talking about the running, and the shooting. I mean, if you do do all that other stuff that's great too for you and...uh...whoever you're doing it with."

Zack took pity on the guy and motioned for him to stop:

"Breathe, Charlie, breathe."

The man from Aurora took a deep cleansing breath before changing the subject:

"More bones?"

"No, it's bear scat."

"I can deal with that."

Zack's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

A Brit voice was on the other side:

"Zack?"

"Wait a second, Mr. Nigel-Murray; I'll put you and Mr. Bray on speaker."

_Because I know he's by your side._

"The person who belonged to the arm died approximately a week ago and the bear ate it one to three days after that."

"Anything from the saw?"

Wendell started talking:

"Angela is entering the date into the holographic display. I've found something else neither me nor Vincent could categorize. Can we beam it to you?"

"Okay, hold on. Dr. Brennan is setting up the link."

"Give me a second; I'm connecting to the satellite." – She said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, alright." – The British squint answered.

"And, we're linked."

"Dr. Brennan, me and Vincent have been focusing on…"

Charlie took the package and put it to the side, walked around to look at the computer screen.

"Who are them?"

"My assistants, Vincent and Wendell."

"Hey guys."

"Who's that?" – said the squint from England.

"The overnight guy Charlie... Ok, we're set up; you can send us the pictures.

"Hey, Vincent, does your boss have a boyfriend?"

"That depends. Are you talking about Zack or Dr. Brennan? Zack has one but Doctor Brennan doesn't. Are you extremely good looking?"

Only Zack heard a loud 'Vince!' before Charlie answered:

"Yes, I am, Vincent."

"Guys, these are bite marks."

"You mean from the bear?" - The blond squint was curious.

"No, black bears have premolars that are small and pegged like. These marks show double cusp pattern."

"Pigs are double cusped. Did you know that pigs rank #4 in animal intelligence behind only chimpanzees, dolphins and elephants?"

"Hey, Vincent, are you extremely smart?"

"Yes, I am, Charlie."

Wendell bit his tongue so he wouldn't say 'And taken!'.

"Pigs have six incisors; these marks were made by four incisors, like a chimp but these teeth form a continuous arch."

The squints in the lab gasped.

"So, uhm, what's got a continuous arch?"

They all answered him together:

"Humans."

Zack broke the silence that had formed with a solemn voice:

"We just don't have a killer on our hands, we have a cannibal."

* * *

Sheriff's SUV

Aurora, Washington

The Sheriff's SUV is parked. Brennan is sitting in the passenger seat while the Sheriff is eating in the drivers' seat. Booth and Zack are standing next to the car, talking through the window.

"Wendell and Vincent will have the Odontologist at the Jeffersonian take a look, but we are all in agreement."

The sheriff took a sip from his drink.

"The cannibal. You mean a Hannibal Lecter type deal?"

"I don't know what that means."

"No, Dr. Lecter cooked his victims and used a recipe book." - Booth looked mildly shocked at his squint. – "I've read the books."

_Gifts from Rick and Kate._

"You're certain that a human being gnawed on that bone."

"It gnawed, removed the flesh."

The sheriff began to look sick while eating.

"That's...that's really not good."

"Are you sure, Bones, have you never seen anything like this before?"

"Of course I've seen this before. I did grad work among the Waori of the Amazon and they have a long history of cannibalism. I've also seen evidence of cannibalism in some twelfth century Native American sites. It's not a big deal."

"It kinda is, Bones."

" Have you ever..." The sheriff trailed off.

"Eaten human flesh?" – Zack completed.

"I've never been offered it before."

"Maybe if you've had?"

"It's an interesting question. I would have to measure my own social inculcation against objective scientific inquiry."

"Okay, that's sick."

"Maybe we're looking for somebody that needs to be rescued. Maybe the young man died and the missing girl, hungry and lost came upon him needing food…

Sheriff Scutter cut in:

"Sawed him up and barbequed him..."

"There was no evidence that the hand was cooked."

"She does not look like the type of girl who would chew on raw flesh."

"I agree with Booth."

"And if it isn't her, we're dealing with some psycho cannibal killer."

"This is sick..."

The sheriff finally stopped eating.

"Sick…" - Zack whispered slowly and exchanged looks with his boss before continuing. – "Somebody eating raw human flesh is going to be sick!"

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Aurora, Washington/Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

Wendell, Vincent, Hodgins and Angela are going over the evidence.

Angela was looking at the photos of the arm.

"Are those teeth marks?"

"Yes, and the drag marks is where the flesh was ripped right off the bone."

"Did you know that…" – Vincent had started saying but Angela glared at him. – "I guess you do."

"Ugh, it's like a zombie movie. Somebody gnawed on this arm like some kind of man-corn?"

"According to that Peruvian soccer team that crashed in the Andes, human flesh tastes like frogs' legs."

"Ew, Hodge."

"As if we needed another reason not to eat frog."

"I'm going to make a cast of these markings." – Wendell said standing up. – "We won't get a full dental impression but we'll at least get something. Keep me company, Vincent?"

_We'll get done in no time and then…_

The blond squint and the British squint left.

"Angela, if we were a Peruvian soccer team and crashed into the Andes. Who would you rather eat, me, Zack, Brennan, Booth, Wendell or Vincent?

Angela sighed loudly, gave him a look and left.

"What?"


	4. Author Notes

Author Notes

Sorry for getting your hopes up but this is only a small note.

The story was becoming too boring, so I took a small hiatus from it. The hiatus is now named "The Lives of Oliver Addams" and it's a Warehouse 13 fanfic.

Now I'm back to writing Bones, probably will ge a chapter by the end of the week.

Just letting you guys know,

Oliver.


	5. Chapter 3

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

May I just say that the bar scene was the hardest scene I ever had to write?

This chapter contains a Buffy reference.

Big news! As of October 5, my work can also be found in archive of our own! But I won't abandon you guys, and I'll always post here first.

Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Coroner, The Haiku, The Search, The Bar and The Button), Wendell Bray (The Skin), Angela Montenegro (The Tattoo, The Car and The Trees), and Seeley Booth (The Runaway and The Run).

* * *

Chapter Three

In which Brennan finally has sex and a suspect runs.

Outside the Hospital

Aurora, Washington

Zack Addy was talking to Dr. Andrew Rigby while Booth was with the sheriff and Brennan with Charlie.

_He needs all the help he can get._

"Have you diagnosed anyone recently with a prion disease?"

"Prion disease? No. Some Alzheimer's, yes. Some brain damage due to alcoholism and huffing."

"Delusions? Erratic behavior, violent outbursts?"

"The incubation period of prion disease could be years, you're thinking the cannibal might be showing symptoms of mental deterioration?"

"Dr. Rigby, I never mentioned anything about a cannibal."

"Well, it's all over town."

_I don't believe you._

"Charlie, the overnight guy. What do you think our chances are of keeping this quiet?"

"I'd say absolutely zero." – He laughed.

Zack glared.

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Hodgins had finished examining the bear scat when Wendell arrived.

"What's that?" – The blond squint pointed at one of the flasks around Hodgins.

"It's a piece of undigested bone."

Mr. Bray took a closer look:

"Metacarpal, I think that goes with my hand. What else did you find?"

"Part of a tin can, less tin fibers, a kind of sporocarp." – He picked up a red piece and put it under a magnifying glass. – "Here's something… Hair follicles, sebaceous glands...it's a layer of dermas.

"Pigmentation marks on the microphage."

"Flap of skin with a tattoo. We need a tattoo expert."

"Your girl?"

"Yes. Wait… What? How did you…"

_I have to thank Zack for that piece of information._

Wendell took the skin, got off the platform and whistled to Angela's office.

* * *

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

"What do you have for me, Wendell?"

"I'm here to show you some skin."

Angela raised an eyebrow before he gave her the Petri dish which contained the layer of dermis.

"Oh. Why?"

"It's part of a tattoo."

"I can see it now. It's fairly simple, two colors...red and black...some kind of native design. Let me work for a bit, I'll beam it to them when I'm done. Go see Vincent."

_Like you weren't going to._

"What was that last part?"

_He's so protective of their relationship…_

_Better pretend I don't know._

"You are the only one here who can keep the facts in check, go."

Wendell rolled his eyes and went to find his lover.

* * *

Police Station/ Medical-Legal Lab

Aurora, Washington/Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

Zack, Brennan, Booth and the sheriff were back at the station setting up a link between Washington and Washington D.C.

Angela appeared on the laptop's screen:

"The skin in the scat has a sun on it."

"What was that, a haiku?"

"It's a tattoo." – Zack and Booth exclaimed at the same moment. Which cause an eyebrow-raising from Brennan.

"Instinct."

"Minored in literature."

They shrugged it off while Ange continued:

"Golden stars for the scrawny squint and for the big bad FBI agent. It's a Haida sun motif."

"Good work, very impressive." – He turned to the Sheriff. – "18-25 year old man with a Haida sun tattoo on his arm?"

Sheriff went to the computer to check.

"Hey Booth, I've got a thing for tattoos, you got any?"

Zack muttered in answer:

"Not that you're ever going to see, Angela."

Booth and Bones went over to help the sheriff, Angela and Zack were left alone in the room.

"What's up with that town? Is she getting any from that hot overnight guy?"

"Not yet. Wait… Did she tell you he was hot?"

"Sounds like you agree."

"He's hot but clueless as to how he should behave around her. Not like a person can get dating experience in this town. He needs all the help he can get."

"Then help him, Z-man."

_Did I just get an ally?_

"I will. Bye, Angela."

Zack closed the laptop and joined the group near the sheriff's computer.

"I'm running a missing persons check with the new info on the tattoo. She seems very friendly, your associate."

"She's taken."

_And wouldn't Hodgins ruin you._

"Here is it: Adam Langer, twenty two. Missing ten days from college in Richmond." - He took a closer look at face in the picture. – "Wait, I know this kid, he used to come up to visit Sherman, he wanted to be a Ranger."

* * *

Ranger Sherman Rivers' House

Aurora, Washington

The agents and the sheriff were approaching a big wooden house in the dark.

The law enforcement officer was talking to the out of towners while knocking on the door:

"Look, I've known Sherman for years; I can't believe he has anything to do with this."

The ranger opened the door:

"Hey Sheriff."

"Hey Sherman, mind if we come in?"

"You guys here about the cannibal?"

"We can't talk about official business. How about some tea?"

_Isn't he a ray of sunshine?_

"Sure."

Sherman went into another room as Sheriff sat down and reclined:"Oh yeah."

"What did you do that for?"

"Give you a chance to look around, get a sense of the man."

"Seeley, get ready to run."

"Why?"

"Because if he's the killer, he's not just going to stay here while the people after him look around his house."

_Please don't be right._

They heard a loud thud coming from the other room.

_Damn!_

Zack gave his lover a 'Didn't–I-say?' look while the agent yelled to the sheriff:

"Give me your flashlight!"

"No way you can catch Sherman Rivers in the woods."

"Just search the place."

* * *

Woods Outside Ranger Sherman Rivers' House

Aurora, Washington

Booth was chasing after the ranger in the dark:

"Sherman, just stop!"

_Come on!_

"Hey, hey ... Stop!"

He pointed the sheriff's flashlight and his gun at Sherman, who kept running.

The agent continued going after the suspect when the flashlight died:

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Meanwhile Inside Ranger Sherman Rivers' House

Aurora, Washington

Zack, Brennan and the Sheriff were searching the place.

They stopped in front of a huge wall filled with many type of cutting instruments:

"I don't know if a wall of knives is evidence, but it sure is creepy."

The group moved from the living room to the kitchen.

"Is there a saw?"

The LEO opened a cupboard:

"Yup."

"We'll want to take it, see if it matches the cuts on Adam Langer's bone." - Zack picked up an apple core from garbage. – "And see if this matches the teeth marks."

There was a small door (compared to the other doors in the house) leading to the pantry. Inside the tiny room was a locked freezer.

The anthropologist got a hammer and started to hit the lock.

"Allow me, Dr. Brennan." – Zack pulled his lock-picking kit from his pocket and started to unlock the freezer.

"As Justice of the Peace, I authorized you to open up that locked freezer."

_I'm mentally rolling my eyes._

He opened the freezer:

"Thank you."

The appliance was filled with frozen meat to the brim.

"What kind of meat do you think that is?"

_Guess._

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car/Medical-Legal Lab

Aurora, Washington/Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

Inside the car, Booth was driving while Brennan is talking over her cell phone with Angela. Zack was listening to the women's conversation from the back seat.

"I sent a bunch of frozen meat by overnight air and I need to know what it is as soon as possible."

"Oh, you think it's human?"

"Maybe, it's a funny color."

_Did she just describe something as 'funny'?_

"So, did you catch the guy?"

"No, Ange."

"Booth lost him in the woods."

"Was that really necessary, Doctor Brennan?"

"Whoa, wait a second, I didn't lose him."

"You didn't catch him." – The anthropologist deadpanned.

"So you three have the night free?"

"Yes, we can't do anything until I get a determination on that meat and Booth has to wait until it's light to look for the guy he lost."

"I didn't lose him, ok. I...he...tell her that my flashlight died."

"She doesn't care."

"Just tell her, Dr. Brennan."

"Give me the phone." – The agent stuck his hand out.

She pushed the hand away:

"It's not safe to drive and talk on the cell phone."

Zack managed to grab the phone from his boss.

"Are the two fighting?"

"Just like Rick and Ems."

"Who?"

"My brother and sister. I'll call you later. Oh, and Booth wants you to know that he lost the guy because his flashlight died. And because he's an Indian and he's a park ranger and he's very very familiar with the territory."

"His words?"

"With some minor alterations."

Brennan got her phone back from Zack:

"Goodnight, Angela."

"Hey, you have to take those men out for a drink...and have a little fun yourself."

_Heaven knows you need it._

"Fun and a drink, where do we find that, Booth?"

* * *

The Bronze

Aurora, Washington

Inside the bar Brennan is dancing with some (unimportant) guy.

Booth and Zack were at the bar:

"I don't believe Sherman did it, Seeley. It does not fit."

"Then why did he run?"

"I think he might be the poacher."

"So who do you think did it?"

"It had to be someone with some kind of medical training."

"The coroner."

"And the veterinary, Seeley."

_She doesn't exactly inspire confidence._

Meanwhile Dr. Rigby approached Bones, cut in between her and her dancing partner, and started dancing.

"Thought I would rescue you, can't imagine you and he'd have a lot to talk about."

"We were managing."

"Look, um, I guess it looks pretty bad for Sherman, huh?"

"I can't discuss the investigation with you, Dr. Rigby."

"Look, Sherman is a Flathead. The spiritual beliefs of his tribe don't value cannibalism and they never have."

"Anthropology teaches us that beliefs and customs evolve, that's why you can still find cannibalism practiced today."

The small town coroner chuckled:

"So what, you can enjoy the act of eating another human being?"

"I can understand it intellectually."

"Alright, I shouldn't be talking shop, not with such a beautiful woman in my arms."

He spun Brennan, only for the sheriff to catches her and cut in:

"Hey, it's Sheriff time. You really think you can match the bite marks on Sherman's apple to the bite marks on that kid's arm bone?"

"I don't really feel comfortable discussing a case on the dance floor."

"Well, I'm the sheriff and we're colleagues."

Back at the bar the younger man said to his lover:

"Go cut in. She doesn't even realize that they're flirting with her."

"Why don't you go?"

"Does the words 'marionette in a windstorm' remind you of anything?"

"Oh yeah. Why do I get the feeling you're trying to help one of the guys?"

Zack had the decency to blush:

"It's Charlie."

Booth smiled at his lover:

"My little squinty cupid. Fine, I'll go."

He started dancing with his partner:

"Mind if I cut in? Thought you might need a break."

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Well, we're in a bar, it's a look."

"Everybody is pumping me."

"What?"

He gazed at the bar looking for the other men who had danced with her, finding only Zack and Charlie talking.

"For information on the case."

"Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case."

"Why?"

"They're hitting on you."

The anthropologist laughed:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time. Check out the competition." – He dipped Bones and both look at Denise, sitting alone at the bar. – "Now that, is somebody who wants to eat your heart."

Charlie cut in politely:

"May I have this dance?"

Booth left towards the bar.

"So, I was surprised to see you here. You know in your book you don't sleep until you get your man."

"Well that's not me, it's just a character. In real life, you have to wait for lab results."

"I see, so lucky for me."

"I don't know, I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer as apparently I lead."

"So, I'll follow."

"You know, I climbed with Adam sometimes, so I was kind of freaked out when I found out it was his arm."

"You knew Adam Langer?"

"I taught him how to climb. Man he was strong. No matter how much I lift, I could never match him."

She was feeling up Charlie's upper arm:

"You have excellent definition in your biceps and triceps."

"Well, thanks. And your waist muscles feel good too."

"Transverse abdominals...thank you."

"So that meat we sent back to your lab, that wasn't, ah, more of Adam, was it?"

"I can't discuss..."

"Never mind it then. We have so many nicer things to discuss."

They were still dancing by the time Zack and Booth left the bar.

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

"Oooh, very pretty." – Angela said in Harley Quinn- like manner.

"It's a sporocarp called tuber gibbosum."

"Okay. Now for those of us without a doctorate?"

Hodgins smiled at her:

"It's a mushroom and Oregon white truffle. They're a mycorrhizal species that only grows in symbiosis with Douglas-fir trees."

The artist sat down next to the entomologist:

"Are Douglas-fir trees very rare in the woods?"

"No."

"Then you really haven't found anything useful, have you?"

A heavy sigh:

"No."

"Don't be like that, Hodge. Want to get something to eat?"

"Not like I'm gonna be able to do anything else. Let me just grab my things."

"Meet you outside."

Jack smiled as he walked down the steps of the Jeffersonian. Angela smiled when their arms linked together and they walked to the restaurant.

_To (mis)quote a movie: This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship._

* * *

Woods Outside Ranger Sherman Rivers' House

Aurora, Washington

Booth, his partner, his lover and the sheriff were walking through the same woods of the night before.

"You didn't come down for breakfast, Bones."

"Wasn't hungry." – Zack raised an eyebrow. – "Good thing you had Zack to pay for your meal."

"Called your room, there was no answer."

"Why the sudden interest in my morning habits, Booth?"

"Well, I just thought we were going to get something to eat."

"Oh my god." – Zack whispered and pulled Booth closer. – "She slept with Charlie!"

"How can you tell?"

"I've been around her longer than you have. The only reason for her not showing up on time, or in this case ever, is sex."

"Good for her. She hasn't had since…"

"Two months before Cleo Louise Eller's case."

_That's when she started snapping more._

They hopped over a stream and Booth crouched down:

"This is where the flashlight failed."

"How can you be sure?"

Booth picked something up:

"Cause this is where I was standing."

"A shirt button?"

"And I heard him disappear in this direction" – He pointed and kept walking.

"Leaving buttons on the trail must be an old fish-chewer trick."

"You mean a snake-eater; an old snake-eater trick."


	6. Chapter 4

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

Main characters in each scene are Wendell Bray (The Dust), Seeley Booth (The Waiting Ranger, The Satanic Circle – Discovery and The Heart), Vincent Nigel-Murray (The Satanic Circle - Explanation) and Zack Addy (The Autopsy, The Exonerating Evidence and The Bite).

* * *

Chapter Four

In which Vincent discovers a secret and Zack finds a killer.

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Back at the Lab. Hodgins and Angela were sitting and talking fondly when Vincent and Wendell arrive and approach their table:

"Good morning Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Montenegro."

"Hey Hodgins, Ange. How was your date last night?"

"It was good."

"Very good. Anyway, I got the measurements for your saw from the Angelator. Now all you have to do is find a match...say thank you with gifts."

_Oh boy._

"And you, Hodge? Get anything done?"

"Yes. I shaved the truffle."

"Is that anything like spanking the monkey?"

Vince snickered at the artist's joke, and then promptly turned cordovan.

"I found boring dust."

"Is there any other kind?" – The British squint muttered.

_No._

"Boring dust is produced by beetles, which means the tree the truffle grew on was infested."

"Still boring."

Hodgins mock-glared at Wendell.

* * *

Woods/ Medical-Legal Lab

Aurora, Washington/Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

Zack, Bones and the sheriff were following the FBI agent.

"No way you catch Sherman in the woods. He's a park ranger and an Indian."

Zack raised an eyebrow and pointed to a clearing nearby:

"He's right there."

"Oh." - Sherman was sitting on a rock a few yards away from them. – "He's doing some kind of Indian ritual.

"He's waiting for us."

Zack's phone started ringing:

"Zack."

On the other end of the line Vincent and Hodgins were talking about their findings.

"The meat samples you sent us were all _Ursus Americanus_. Did you know that bears can see in color?"

"Really? And black bear?"

The ranger looked up as the other four approached him:

"I didn't kill no one."

"Then why did you run?"

"You're FBI. Ever hear of Leonard Peltier? Pine Ridge? Wounded Knee? Indians and FBI's don't mix."

Zack scoffed at him:

"You ran because you are the poacher."

Sherman mumbled something along the lines of 'Oh damn!'.

"Yeah, the meat we found in his freezer was black bear."

The anthropologist rolled her eyes:

"No wonder you never caught him."

"I want a lawyer."

_You're gonna need one._

"Zack, you should be on the lookout for a patch of woods that is infested with Dendroctonus brevicomis."

"I'll tell them. Anything else?"

"The saw is 300 millimeter with 32 off-set teeth per inch with a wobble factor of one one-hundredth of an inch."

"A common hack saw. Thanks guys." – He hung up. – "Ok, Hodgins says that the bear dug up the arm in a stand of western pine beetle infested Douglas-fir."

The man being handcuffed started proposing a 'hypothetical' scenario:

"Say you did catch a poacher. Say he was an Indian who shouldn't have to follow white man's law anyway."

Zack coughed loudly:

"Park ranger!"

_He knows just how to make me smile._

"Say he could show you a stand of trees like that. Would you maybe let that Indian go?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Woods

Aurora, Washington

Sherman, in handcuffs, was leading the merry men to the infested trees:

"The Japanese, right? Pay a fortune for that bear meat and take the gallbladders to fix up their pecker troubles."

The FBI agent said:

"Would have gotten away with it if you hadn't kept the meat in the freezer."

"I'm not admitting nothing."

"We found the evidence in his house, why does he think he needs to admit anything?" – Zack whispered to his lover, rolling his eyes.

The ranger finally stopped and looked up:

"This patch of trees is all infested with beetles. According to the GPS, the bear was here seven days ago."

"That fits the timeline for the arm." – The anthropologist nodded slightly.

"What are we looking for?"

"I'm guessing we're looking for a shallow grave that has been disrupted by a hungry bear."

The FBI agent looked down:

"Or, maybe some kind of satanic Stonehenge circle."

_That's just creepy._

On the floor of the forest, stones were arranged in a circle with stone lines dividing it in six sixths and a bigger stone dead in the center. Zack and Brennan started to take photos of it.

"You see this kind of thing all the time, kids come up here get baked and do their own version of the Blair Witch Project." – The sheriff walked over to them.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's a horror movie, Bones. Didn't make any sense."

"Scary though, with the bloody handprints."

Zack dialed Vince's number on his phone:

"Vincent, I'm going to beam you some stills of what looks like a ritualistic Indian site. A medicine wheel of some kind. Dr. Goodman is an expert on Native American anthropology; he should be able to tell you what it means."

"The symbols on the inside, Sherman ... you're looking guiltier by the minute."

"Aw, shut up Chris, you know better than that."

"Hey, you're a poacher man, and I sure as hell didn't see that coming either."

At that moment Brennan noticed something in the bushes.

"Got something, Bones?"

"Waxy leaves means methane gas is leaching from the soil." – Zack and his boss put on gloves and started to dig around.

"You mean like a body?"

"It's possible, Se- Agent Booth." – Booth's squint's blush was light.

They pushed aside some grass and found the one-armed victim.

"That's Adam Langer."

"There's a woman here too, Booth."

"Ann Noyes, the hiker."

_Poor woman._

The squint noticed something else:

"And she's missing her heart."

* * *

Doctor Daniel Goodman's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

"I love you so much, Dan."

"I love you too, Sam."

The kiss they shared could be described like pornography (hot, steamy, sinful and sensual).

That was what Vincent Nigel-Murray saw when he entered the office.

"Dear Lord!"

Doctor Goodman mentally flinched:

"Yes, Mister Nigel-Murray?"

"Zack sent me a photo I'm supposed to ask you about but I can come back later. Were you aware that the word "Photography" was coined in 1839 by Sir John Frederick William Herschel, the son of the discoverer of the planet Uranus? He also coined the terms "negative" and "positive" as they apply to Photography.**"**

_I'm afraid I might be hyperventilating._

Director Cullen's jaw dropped and the head of the Jeffersonian answered the British squint:

"No, I wasn't and you can give me the photos now."

Vincent approached the couple with caution and handed his boss's boss the file.

"It's a perversion of a Salish medicine wheel. This is the spirit chief Chichaumichu. The southernmost stone should represent strength; the centre of the wheel should represent life force. But this is upside down and inside out."

"Well, we are dealing with a cannibal, Daniel."

"I suppose you could interpret this as taking energy away from someone by eating their flesh." – He went through the photos. – "Yeah, this is the symbol for strength, the arm. This one is for spirit, the heart. This one for knowledge and this is for courage."

"You said two bodies were found?"

"Yes. One showing signs that his arm was eaten by the cannibal, the other missing her heart."

"There should be two more bodies to complete the ritual."

Vincent stared at Sam:

"They checked the site, there were only these two."

"If I have analyzed this correctly, that means there will be two more victims."

_Lovely._

"Thank you, Doctor Goodman. Director Cullen." – The black-haired squint bowed and left.

The expert on Native American anthropology whacked his lover in the head:

"That is exactly why we don't have sex in the office."

* * *

Examination Room

Morgue, Aurora

Zack, Brennan and Rigby were examining the cadavers.

"Both victims were killed by gun shots to the head."

"There are satellite patterns at the entry wounds that indicate a low caliber hand gun at close range." – The anthropologist was talking into her recorder.

"That's remarkable." – The doctor commented.

"Not really." – She turned to her assistant. –"Based on adipocere formation I am estimating the female has been dead for about..."

"A week?"

"Very good, Zack."

"Thanks. Well her clothing matches that of Ann Noyes and the male is Adam Langer."

"Our people at the Jeffersonian tell me that the medicine wheel suggests a perversion of an old healing ritual. The cannibal may have eaten the arm for strength and heart for spirit."

"Now that makes sense, from a certain point of view." – Zack raised an eyebrow. – "Do they think it's an Indian?"

_Why would you care?_

"No way to tell."

"I'm not policemen but it doesn't make sense for Sherman Rivers would lead you straight to the evidence that proves he's a murderer and a cannibal."

_Unless he didn't do it._

* * *

Outside the Examination Room

Morgue, Aurora

Booth, Chris and the ranger were talking.

"Adam was a good guy. He wanted to be a park ranger...I was a...what do you call it?"

"His mentor?"

"That's right, his mentor. Taking him out with me on my rounds, showing him the ropes of the job."

"Well, maybe Adam found out you were poaching so you made sure he wouldn't talk."

"Yeah, so I ate his arm and ate someone's heart for dessert, 'cause that's the type of guy I am."

"Well, you knew he fit the description of someone who's missing an arm, why didn't you say anything?"

Sherman sighed:

"Somebody says they're maybe going to come and visit. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Maybe they go see their climbing buddy instead."

The law in Aurora was confused:

"Charlie?"

"The overnight guy?"

"Maybe sometimes they go visit a girl."

"What girl, Sherman?"

"I'm not comfortable saying."

"It's Denise." – Zack approached the three men. – "It's the only scenario that makes sense."

"Yeah, Adam had a thing with the vet lady, so did his buddy Charlie. You know how jealous white people can be."

Sheriff Scutter raised his hand:

"Uhm, in the interest of full disclosure I got to say that I see Denise from time to time too."

_Who doesn't apparently?_

Zack's phone started ringing:

"Hello? Okay, I will tell them. Yes, I know about that. Don't tell anyone else."

_Well, that's a conversation I'd never thought I'd have._

"Who was it, Zack?"

"You know the apple we found in Sherman's cabin?"

"You get a mold?"

"Yeah, the mold from the apple does not match the teeth mark on the bones."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means you aren't the cannibal."

He was being uncuffed while he answered:

"I already knew that."

"The point was to convince us."

"What do we do now? Start checking everyone's teeth in town?"

"Not everybody."

* * *

The Bronze

Aurora, Washington

Inside the bar, Denise was on her fourth drink of the night.

Booth and Brennan were taking turns asking the veterinarian to bite the mouth piece.

"We consume or we're consumed. We're consumed by greed, by ambition, lust, jealousy..."

"Dr. Randall...if you could just bite..."

"Even, just regular love is a form of cannibalism."

"Could you just put the dental medium between your teeth?"

"I mean the whole perfect idea of love is that two people become one...now that's a kind of consumption."

"We're talking about something more literal, Dr. Randall."

"Why didn't you report him missing?"

"Because I would had to admit that he and I were lovers."

"Why not admit it?"

"Because it would have made another guy angry."

"Another?"

"Well, there's not a lot to do in a place like Aurora, so whatcha do, you do...a lot."

"Dr. Randall, can you just bite..."

"And if I were your cannibal, would I have pointed out there were human bones in the bear after the autopsy."

"An autopsy on an animal is called a necropsy."

"Yeah, there's a reason I get all the guys and you don't..."

_For crying out loud woman, bite the damn thing!_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

She finally bit the piece:

"And let me tell ya, if I ate Adam, there wouldn't be anything left."

* * *

Outside The Bronze

Aurora, Washington

"So, we've got a love triangle...quadrangle...octangle...whatever. Jealousy, always a good motive."

"For murdering Adam Langer, maybe, but Ann Noyes? And the cannibalism? No, we are looking for someone who is clinically insane."

"And the whole speech thing the veterinarian had about people consuming each other was unsettling at least…"

"Yeah, but kind of true, don't you think?"

Brennan phone started to ring:

"Hey, Angela."

"Sweetie, Vincent wants to beam you something."

"Okay, hold on a second."

They set up the laptop on nearby wooden boxes.

"See if you can tell what it is, but if you're in a public place, you might want to cover your screen."

"What are we looking at?"

"Indentations on Ann Noyes' sternum."

"Magnification?"

"Forty."

"I can't believe we all missed these. Good job, Vince."

"What are they?"

"How far apart are these indentations, Ange?"

"2.4 millimeters."

"Those marks and the splitting of the bones were made by a sternum spreader, Seeley."

"There's no record of Ann Noyes having heart surgery."

_I know what you're thinking._

"I know who did it!"

"Zack?" – The anthropologist asked but the squint had already set off and dragged Booth along.


	7. Chapter 5

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

Sorry for the small chapter here. (I thought it would be longer). Now, to the epilogue!

New reviewers! Reader's Daughter! KSIJ! Welcome!

Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Missing Bodies) and Zack Addy (The Furnace and The Breakfast).

* * *

Chapter Five

In which the killer is stopped.

Corridor

Morgue, Aurora

Zack and Booth were already with their guns drawn when they all arrived at the hospital.

"Rigby didn't miss it."

"Moments like this are why I need a gun."

Booth stopped, bent down and unstrapped a gun that is against his ankle.

"Where else do you keep them?" – She took the gun. –"Thank you."

"That is for self defense, so you don't just go blasting away in there."

"What if I have to shoot? What part of the body should I hit?"

"The part that isn't me...just stay back. Zack, you-"

"Don't you dare, Seeley. I am not letting you get hurt because of me."

"But Zack…"

"Seeley, do you trust me?"

_Yes. With my life._

"That's not fair."

The squint's hand cupped his lover's cheek.

"Yes."

"I trust you."

"Then let me help you."

"Fine."

Booth opened the door to the morgue and they enter.

The anthropologist spoke as they got inside:

"The bodies are gone."

"What's he going to do, take them into the woods for a late night snack?"

"If I were him, I would destroy the evidence."

"How would you destroy a body, Zack?"

The assistant looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers:

"Everything burns."

* * *

Furnace Room

Morgue, Aurora

Doctor Rigby was preparing to throw the bodies into an incinerator when the agents arrived. The FBI agent pointed his gun at the killer:

"Step away from the incinerator Dr. Rigby."

Brennan hit the button to stop the incinerator.

"You don't understand, it's a spiritual right to share life force with..."

"Look, you're nuts, okay? We get it. We don't need to hear the rambling psycho speech on why you did it."

The doctor turned to the squint and Booth's grip on his gun tightened.

"You're an anthropologist; you know ancient civilizations would sacrifice some in order to preserve the strength…"

"Yes. But it was either the strongest member of the tribe or of the enemy's tribe. As far as I know neither Ann Noyes nor Adam Langer meet either of those criteria. And who did you plan to kill and eat next? Denise's eyes for courage? Sherman's brains for knowledge?"

_Let's just hope that kept him distracted long enough._

"How did you figure that out?" – The killer's voiced cracked mid-sentence.

"It wasn't very hard."

The squint nodded slightly to his boss, who took a bed pan and whacked Rigby in the back, causing him to fall over and get knocked out.

"Well, that's one less psycho."

* * *

The Bronze

Aurora, Washington

The three people from out of town were sitting at the bar eating breakfast.

Bones was munching thoughtfully on her cereal:

"And to think I didn't want to come here with you. I mean, this was a fascinating case. You don't often find ritual cannibalism in practice so close to home."

"Which I find a plus." – Booth drank his coffee.

"There are always those individuals within a species who are driven to break the most basic taboos. I mean Rigby actually ate human flesh."

Booth and Zack were trying to eat:

"Bones, I just got my steak and eggs..."

"This really isn't an appropriate discussion during breakfast."

"Rigby has a prion disease, which means he's been a cannibal for quite some time...you realize when we go to trial he could use the insanity defense." – She drank her orange juice.

Zack took a bite of his scrambled eggs:

"I don't believe he will plead insanity; that would mean acknowledging that his logic doesn't make sense."

The FBI agent summed it all up:

"The guy is nuts."

"Yes, but is he nuts because he got a brain disease from eating human flesh or was he already nuts the first time he ate flesh or did he just lick his fingers after surgery."

Zack and Booth put their utensils down and pushed away the plates.

"I should just become a vegetarian."

"Or as an alternative just don't eat people." - Zack smiled at his boss's joke. – "You know, I'm going to come back up here this winter. Charlie says the skiing is great."

The FBI agent smiled at her:

"Oh, so it's Charlie."

"Yeah, the overnight guy."

"Yeah, I know who he is." – Booth winked at Zack.

"I bet he's a great skier...his hips and thighs are perfectly developed for strength and maneuverability..."

"Really didn't need to know that, Bones."

_Neither did I._

Zack decided to stop them:

"Let's just finish eating without the subjects of cannibalism and sex arising again."

Booth gently bit his lover's ear:

"Are you sure about that last part?"

"Doctor Brennan, we'll meet you outside the Rapid Express in one hour." – He grabbed his lover's tie and left leading Booth to his hotel. – "It's not nice to tease, Seeley."

The End


	8. Epilogue

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

More notes at the end.

* * *

Epilogue

In which the characters present their thoughts about what happened during the case.

Temperance

Bones was in her office when the artist arrived:

"Sweetie! How was Aurora? Tell me everything!"

"I don't understand. You want to know about the case?"

Angela gave her friend her patent-pending-'You-know-what-I'-talking-about' look.

"I want to know about Charlie."

"Who told you?"

They said the culprit's name together:

"Zack."

_Of course it was him._

"So, tell me everything. Is he good in bed?"

_Yes._

"Angela!"

"What? It's a fair question."

"Fair enough. Want to get a coffee?"

"Sure! This cannibal killer messed with my plan of telling you about my dates."

"Dates?"

"Come on, I'll even pay."

They linked their arms and left the Jeffersonian. Brennan noticed Angela wink at Hodgins.

_It's nice to know she found someone._

* * *

Angela

"So, Hodge, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Ange!" – He paused for a bit before commenting. – "Or maybe some slightly less desperate answer."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes affectively:

"Oh, Jack."

_Only you._

She left his office and headed for her best friend's.

"Sweetie! How was Aurora? Tell me everything!"

"I don't understand. You want to know about the case?"

Angela gave her friend her patent-pending-'You-know-what-I'-talking-about' look.

"I want to know about Charlie."

"Who told you?"

"Zack."

"So, tell me everything. Is he good in bed?"

"Angela!"

"What? It's a fair question."

"Fair enough. Want to get a coffee?"

"Sure! This cannibal killer messed with my plan of telling you about my dates."

"Dates?"

"Come on, I'll even pay."

Angela paused for a bit during their march outside the Jeffersonian.

"Bye, Hodge." – She mouthed and winked.

_Love you._

* * *

Jack

"So, Hodge, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Ange! Or maybe some slightly less desperate answer."

_Stupid!_

"Oh, Jack."

She left for Brennan's office and a little later he went to the platform, where Booth and Wendell were talking and watching their lovers.

"So. How do you two feel about a bar?"

Both shrugged but it was the FBI agent who spoke:

"Zack and Vincent need to talk, anyway."

"Let's go."

He didn't notice Seeley's raised eyebrow or Zack's responding nod.

* * *

Wendell

"What do you think they're talking about?" – The blond squint asked the agent.

"By the way our men are blushing; I'd say one of them saw someone kissing. Or having sex."

"I don't think Vince can take seeing other people having sex. He'd probably blush to death."

"No offense, but he seems headed there."

"No. That's his normal."

_It's one of the things I love about him._

"So. How do you two feel about a bar?"

"Zack and Vincent need to talk, anyway."

"Let's go."

* * *

Seeley

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"By the way our men are blushing; I'd say one of them saw someone kissing. Or having sex."

_I'm thinking Vincent saw the sex, and Zack already knows about the two people._

"I don't think Vince can take seeing other people having sex. He'd probably blush to death."

"No offense, but he seems headed there."

"No. That's his normal."

The entomologist appeared in the platform:

"So. How do you two feel about a bar?"

"Zack and Vincent need to talk, anyway."

He looked at Zack; not for permission, because lovers do not need it, but to show understanding.

His lover nodded in gratitude.

"Let's go."

* * *

Vincent

"Finally; you've arrived! I really need someone to talk to about -"

"About what you saw." – Zack cut Vincent off. In order to calm the British squint he started to sprout out some facts. – "Did you know that cats can hear ultrasound? Or that Gutenberg created the printing press based on the presses used to make wine? Did you know that Doctor Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter at the end of the book is living in Buenos Aires with Clarice?"

Vince took a deep breath:

"Thank you. I needed someone to tell me facts and as much as I love him Wendell is not one for them."

Zack glanced at his lover:

"I know the feeling. Want to get something to eat? Hodgins seems to have roped Wendell and Seeley to a guy's night out."

"We're guys too."

"Yes. But not the beer-drinking-football-watching kind of guys."

_Quite right._

* * *

Zack

"Finally; you've arrived! I really need someone to talk to about -"

"About what you saw." – Zack cut Vincent off. – "Did you know that cats can hear ultrasound? Or that Gutenberg created the printing press based on the presses used to make wine? Did you know that Doctor Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter at the end of the book is living in Buenos Aires with Clarice?"

"Thank you. I needed someone to tell me facts and as much as I love him Wendell is not one for them."

"I know the feeling. Want to get something to eat? Hodgins seems to have roped Wendell and Seeley to a guy's night out."

"We're guys too."

"Yes. But not the beer-drinking-football-watching kind of guys."

_And we really need to talk about what you saw._

Zack's phone started to ring:

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Yes, Seeley?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Wendell that Vince loves him."

"I will."

The End (Really) (For now.)

* * *

**Author Notes**: First, I would like to welcome Ash Strachey to the readers/reviewers gallery.

Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. I also loved the reviews, keep'em coming. Stay tuned for more stories. Bye!

P.S. I'll give my Bones fanfics a small hiatus so I can work on my Warehouse 13 ones. Sorry.


End file.
